


The Art of Being a Disaster

by gaydisasterdanvers



Series: Fictober 2019 [18]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, Danvarias, F/F, Supportive Sister Alex Danvers, alex danvers the big gay disaster, alex is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydisasterdanvers/pseuds/gaydisasterdanvers
Summary: “Do you know who you’re going to bring to the DEO holiday party this year?” Kara questions, glancing between her sister and the barista who seems to be watching Alex with a curious grin,  “Any particular women you’ve met lately that could fill that spot?”--In which Alex is a gay disaster and her sister tries to help.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Series: Fictober 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508042
Comments: 11
Kudos: 117





	The Art of Being a Disaster

Written for Tumblr's **[Fictober 2019](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/)**

**Prompts-** _"Scared, me?"_

Based off of this post from Tumblr:

Like what you read? Find me on **[Tumblr.](https://www.gaydisasterdanvers.tumblr.com/)**

* * *

  
Alex Danvers is a firm believer that Christmas decor and music do not have a place in the world until after Thanksgiving. Until that point, there should be no mention. No red and green decor. No songs about dashing through snow or Santa and a sleigh. A lull period to be thankful for what you have and not what you’re expecting to receive. But of course, it’s November 1st and the cafe at Noonan’s resembles Santa’s freakin’ village. Halloween just ended and already ghosts and pumpkins disappear into the night. **  
**

  
It makes her bitter.  
  


But it makes her puppy sister ecstatic, of course.  
  


“Do you know who you’re going to bring to the DEO holiday party this year?” Kara questions, glancing between her sister and the barista who seems to be watching Alex with a curious grin, “Any particular women you’ve met lately that could fill that spot?”  
  


Alex notices the eyes of the woman behind the bar on her and ducks her head as a blush breaks against her cheeks,“I can’t exactly take a stranger to a holiday party where I work, Kara. Plus, none of the dates I’ve gone on have progressed to second dates, let alone to a place where I’d feel comfortable bringing them around my coworkers. Or you.”  
  


“You could always call Eliza, I’m sure she’d go with you,” Kara teases as she nudges playfully at Alex’s ribs with an elbow.   
  


“Absolutely not,” Alex shoots back quickly.   
  


Kara simply shrugs, her gaze slipping to her phone where she flicks lazily through her instagram feed. Alex shakes her head as images of puppies follow photos of kittens and baby animals, with an occasional photo of National City, courtesy of James. Kara pauses her scrolling, quickly strumming her thumb in the opposite direction to a photo she’d passed over, “Wait, what about Sam? You seemed to get along well at that game night a few months ago. You were staring at her, Alex. Like I don’t know how she didn’t notice, honestly.”  
  
  
“I don’t know, Kara. She’s Lena’s good friend and I don’t think she’s interested,” Alex deflects with a shrug of her shoulders. On top of not knowing if Sam is interested, she isn’t even sure that the CFO is into women. I mean, she had a kid. There hasn’t ever been a mention of a significant other, female or otherwise.   
  


“Did you, like, try talking to her?” Kara asks as she pushes at the glasses that slip at the bridge of her nose. She regards her sister carefully, watching the way her face contorts at the question. “Alex?”  
  


“Hm?” Alex replies distractedly, face turned to the cell phone in her hand, finger swiping left lazily across image after image of potential Tinder matches.  
  


“Did you talk her?”  
  


“Wait, do _what_?” Alex questions as she blinks rapidly in confusion.   
  


“Seriously? I don’t understand why you’re so scared,” Kara replies with a dramatic roll of her eyes.  
  


“Scared, me?” She scoffs, “I am not scared.”  
  


“Oh, no? Well then why won’t you talk to her? I can get her number from Lena for you. Plus, talking is easy, it can be friendly. It doesn’t mean you’re asking for her hand in marriage. She’s really nice, funny to boot. Really smart. Not to mention, she’s gorgeous. You should ask her for coffee or something sometime and go from there,” Kara replies as they step closer to the counter. Alex watches her sister’s face freeze, brows furrowing as though she is deep in thought, before the bell on the door jingles against the frame and a grin breaks on Kara’s face, “Looks like you’re going to get a chance.”  
  


“Wha-” Alex says, whipping her head towards the front door. Against her better judgement, she feels her jaw drop at the sight of Sam Arias, the way the black fitted suit clings to the curves of her body in all the right places. Kara isn’t wrong- Sam is gorgeous. Like, stupidly gorgeous. Oh, and entirely out of her league, “Kara, _no_.”  
  


“Alex, _yes,_ ” Kara says with a wink at her sister before she takes a step out of the throng of people waiting to order.   
  


“Please don-” Alex starts but it’s too late because Kara throws an arm in the air, calling out Sam’s name as she waves enthusiastically, “Ohmygod,” Alex groans under her breath as she presses her palm to her forehead and squeezes her temples between thumb and middle finger, “I’m going to kill you,” she whispers harshly before righting herself and forcing a grin to her face as Sam steps towards the pair.  
  


“Sam!” Kara exclaims, throwing an arm loosely around the taller woman’s shoulders to pull her into a loose hug.   
  


“Hey Kara,” Sam replies with a soft smile. Over the blonde’s shoulder she seeks Alex’s eyes and her smile grows when she finds and holds her gaze, “Alex.”  
  


“Hi,” Alex replies so quietly that it barely registers before clearing her throat and repeating the greeting through a crack in her voice, “Hey.”  
  


“On your way to work?” Kara asks as they finally make it to the counter, where she orders her usual latte and four items from the display case of baked goods. She also takes the liberty of ordering Alex’s black coffee, “Alex is buying, so, get whatever you want.”  
  


The redhead’s eyes shoot daggers at her sister as she pulls her billfold from her back pocket.  
  


“You really don’t need to, I can get it,” Sam says, leaning just far enough into Alex’s space that she can smell the sweet citrus notes of Sam’s perfume, the clean detergent that clings to her clothing, the faint mint of toothpaste. She orders an americano, black, with a shake of cinnamon, “Thank you, Alex.”  
  


“Yeah thanks, Alex,” Kara mumbles through a mouthful of muffin. She dramatically looks at her watch before she grabs her coffee as it’s placed on the pick-up ledge. Swallowing hard around the large bite of food, she glances apologetically at Sam, “I’m so sorry, I hate to run. But I have a source I need to meet with… soon. Alex, I’ll see you tonight?”   
  


Alex narrows her eyes briefly at her sister because she knows full well that Kara does not have a meeting, they had planned on walking to work together. Her sister, ever the caring and loving well-intentioned individual was doing this to force Alex into confronting her interest in the CFO, which as infuriating as it was, was not a surprise. “Yeah, tonight. Okay,” Alex replies before allowing Kara to pull her in for a quick hug before she says goodbye to the two women and darts out the door, giving Alex a thumbs up as she passes by the window.  
  


“So, how are things going? How is Ruby?” Alex asks as she sneaks a quick peek at Sam’s profile.   
  


“Oh she’s… Ruby. She’s excited for days off from school for Thanksgiving and also expects me to buy her a car for Christmas. I mean, she’s 12 so clearly that isn’t happening. I’m debating if it’s too mean to get her a Hot Wheels toy instead, that way technically I am getting her a car. Just… an age appropriate car.”   
  


Alex laughs at the imagery, and the laugh draws a snort from the back of her throat. A blush breaks across her cheeks as she accepts her coffee, ducking her head to avoid Sam’s gaze which probably would reflect something like horror at the abhorrent sound that just left her body.   
  


“Walk me to the office?” Sam asks as they grab their coffees and step out into the cool fall air.   
  


Nodding entirely too eagerly, Alex falls into stride beside the taller woman. She’s hyper aware of each step she takes, because something about spending time alone with a woman like Samantha Arias makes her feet feel heavier in her boots. Out of the corner of her eye, she spies Sam sneaking looks at her, clearly waiting for a buffer to break the silence. Pulling a breath into her lungs to steady her nerves, she finds the courage to do what Kara had told her to: talk. “So, do you guys have any Thanksgiving plans? Traveling anywhere?”  
  


Sam takes a quick sip of coffee and shakes her head, “No, it’s usually just the two of us at home. It’s been that way for a long time.”  
  


Alex nods, watching her feet avoid the cracks in the pavement beneath her boots. Guilt gnaws hot at the pit of her stomach in knowing that the woman and her daughter wouldn’t be surrounded by friends and family. The idea strikes quick as a whip at the back of her mind, “Come to Kara’s,” she says as she stops in her tracks to face Sam, “For Thanksgiving, I mean. You can be my plus one. Like… in a platonic way, you know, like, friends, duh. And our mom will be there but other than that it’s all friends. There is tons of food, and alcohol. Oh, and games. And of course Ruby can come too. I think Kara invited Lena, so you won’t be like… the awkward one out.”  
  


“That’s sweet of you, really. But we don’t want to impose,” Sam answers with a smile that Alex sees sadness behind, “We’re good on our own.”  
  


“Well, I want you there. Ruby, too. You guys don’t need to spend holidays alone anymore. The Danvers family is mostly chosen at this point anyway.”  
  


“Alex, I-“  
  


“Nope, don’t even try it. I won’t take no for an answer.”  
  


Sam’s face breaks, then, into a blinding toothy grin. Playfully swatting at Alex’s shoulder she gives in, “Fine. But only because you’re pouting like that. That must be why all the ladies are falling over you,” Sam winks and starts back towards L Corp, leaving a perplexed Alex standing slack jawed behind her.  
  


“Ther- no,” Alex shakes her head and jogs after Sam who is now several long strides ahead of her. Coffee sloshes out through the hole in the lid over her hand but she ignores the sting, falling back into stride beside the taller woman, “Ladies do not fall over me.”  
  


Sam gives a short laugh as they arrive in front of the imposing office building. Turning on a heel, she meets Alex’s panicked gaze, “You really are oblivious, aren’t you?”  
  


“Wha- what do you mean?”  
  


“Listen, I’ll agree to your Thanksgiving invitation on one condition,” Sam says, handing her cup to Alex so her fingers can close around the lapels of the redhead’s leather jacket, smoothing the edges to lay flat. Wild brown eyes search hers frantically as her gaze dips to her mouth and back upwards, “Have dinner with me. Tonight, 7pm. Wear something dapper and pick me up here at 6:45.”  
  


Alex furrows her brow, blinking far more times than is humanly necessary as her brain seemingly works through what she is being asked to agree to, “Wait… what?!”   
  


It sounds a lot like she’s being asked out. On a date. With Samantha Arias. Who, honestly, may be one of the most attractive human beings she has ever laid eyes on. Who is standing in front of her, watching with a hungry fire in her eyes. Alex feels like this is a joke, it must be. A colossal joke sent by the universe to embarrass her and say ‘she’s entirely too good for you, idiot’.   
  


“Well?” Sam says, her voice breaking through the onslaught of anxious thoughts that flood the Agent’s mind.  
  


“You’re asking me out?”  
  


“Yes.”  
  


“Like… a date? Because I’m… well, I’m into women and don’t want to get the wrong idea….”  
  


“Yes, Alex. A date. As in, I think you’re very attractive and I would love the opportunity to know more about you,” Sam says confidently, cocking her head ever so slightly, “Unless of course, you’re not interes-.”  
  


Alex can see in the soft amusement in Sam’s features that she already knows that Alex is interested.   
  


“No!” Alex practically shouts in response before watching Sam’s brows knit together and the smile fade from her lips. Dammit, Danvers. She speaks quickly, “Wait, okay, sorry. I meant ‘no’ as in, I’m definitely interested. Have you seen yourself? I mean, god. Yes, I would love to. Go out with you, I mean.”  
  


“Good,” Sam smirks, laying her hand flat against Alex’s upper chest as she leans in and places a gentle kiss to her cheek. The deep red that flushes across the Agent’s cheeks rattles a chuckle past Sam’s lips. Withdrawing her coffee from the redhead’s grip, she takes a quick sip and continues, “Tonight at 6:45pm, Agent Danvers. Don’t forget.”  
  


“I couldn’t even if I tried,” Alex replies against the smile that pulls tight at the muscles of her cheeks, “I’ll be here.”  
  


As Sam retreats towards the building, Alex watches until she disappears into the glass doors. She allows another minute to pass before she tugs her phone from her pocket and presses the speed dial for Kara.  
  


“Well, it worked,” Alex beams, “I have a date with Samantha Arias.”  
  


Kara squeals so loud that Alex is pretty sure she’ll be deaf in one ear.


End file.
